Chakra
Chakras are the power generating centers in the body. Anantha, the first naga king had discovered all the chakra centers, and gained complete control over the power of all them. Legend has it that one who is able to activate the 6th chakra can generate halahal(divine poison) or amruta(divine nector), depending on their motivation. Chakra centers are present in all the beings, just like prana but they are very difficult to activate and control. Once activated, it requires a lot of effort from the yogi to control these chakras. If they are not controlled properly, they can cause severe damage to the health of yogi. Nagas are particularly good at activating these chakra centers due to their body and nagamanis they carry inside them. Some nagas are born with activated centers, and rarely someone is born with 3-5 activated chakras. It is said that Ananta himself was born with 3 active chakras and in his lifetime, he activated 5 known chakras. Chakra Stages There are 5 known stages of chakra centers: '1) Lam -' is related to instinct, security, survival and also to basic human potentiality. Physically, it governs sexuality, mentally it governs stability, emotionally it governs sensuality, and spiritually it governs a sense of security. It has a relation to the sense of smell. Vichitra gets control over the physical strength of Ahira, when this is activated. '' '''2) Vam-' relationships, violence, addictions, basic emotional needs, and pleasure. Physically, it governs reproduction, mentally it governs creativity, emotionally it governs joy, and spiritually it governs enthusiasm.Vichitra gets control over shapeshifting, an essential quality of an evolved Ahira, called Asura. '3) Ram- ' issues of personal power, fear, anxiety, opinion-formation, introversion, and transition from simple or base emotions to complex. Physically, Manipura governs digestion, mentally it governs personal power, emotionally it governs expansiveness, and spiritually, all matters of growth.Vichitra gets the eyes of ahira which can see 360 degrees upto 4 kms and focus on anything with utmost clarity. later he is also able to sense their intentions. '' '''4) Yam- '''Anahata involve complex emotions, compassion, tenderness, unconditional love, equilibrium, rejection and well-being. Physically Anahata governs circulation, emotionally it governs unconditional love for the self and others, mentally it governs passion, and spiritually it governs devotion. ''Vichitra gets the wings of Ahira, the legendary wings that gives him the power of flight and lot more. '5) Ham- '''responsible for growth and maturation. Physically, Vishuddha governs communication, emotionally it governs independence, mentally it governs fluent thought, and spiritually, it governs a sense of security. Vichitra gets complete control over Ahira's power and is freely able to move between sea, land and mountains. He is unaffected by cold and heat, and can fly out of earth and even beyond. '' It is said that Ananta flew out of earth once he gained complete control of 5 chakras. Vasuki, who was the one who learnt the secrets from Ananta, then taught the various tribes of naga. Vasuki knows that there are more stages beyond 5, and he is looking for someone who has this capacity.